mundane
by Spektor vox
Summary: After getting kidnapped and taken back to japan rock has to make a decision on whether he can actually give up his life in roanapur for good and settle back into his old routine. or will he be unable to resist the temptation of going back to that sinful city. Rated M because it's freaking black lagoon. probably rockXrevy *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Rock smiled and spared a glance at his partner

The infamous revy, of the black lagoon company

She was sat in his car looking out of the window with a smile on her face as she went on about their latest job (which of course involved killing)

"-I swear to god that dipshit had all that coming to him" she finished before giving a sadistic laugh

"I wouldn't say that revy, I mean sure he was getting in balalaika's way but it sounds abit cruel to say he had THAT coming to him"

"the fuck he didn't! That bastard knew balalaika would deal with him harshly but man" she said "I never thought she'd go as far as making us release a man eating dog to totally—"

One of Roanapur's most dangerous women was cut off when another car swerved in front of them and blocked the road

Rock stepped on the breaks as fast as he could and had to swerve the car to the side to avoid a fatal crash.

Revy groaned and thanked god she had worn a seatbelt like he was always bitching she should

"Get out of the car slowly" someone said "and drop the guns"

Revy looked up and saw someone pointing a gun at her head

She then surveyed the area and realised there were quite a few of these guys

"I didn't know we had some beef with mercs" she said as she got out of the car and gave then her cutlasses

"not you" one of them said before grabbing rock "you've been quite a naughty man these past three years Mr. Okajima but now we're going to bring you home"

And with that the man took out a needle and stabbed the negotiator of the two in the neck

"What do we do with this one?" the guy who had the gun to revy's head asked

"she's not our problem" the obvious leader out tf the troop stated before taking out handcuffs and using them to secure the beauty to a lamppost "it's nothing personal babe" he said before signalling that it was time for them to go.

Revy watched in anger as they drove away taking her partner with them

"Just what sort of shit has he gotten into now?!" she exclaimed angrily starting to pick the handcuffs with a hairclip.

...oOo...

When rock awoke, he felt really sick.

Like **really **sick.

"Sorry mate but you're going to feel like shit for a while" someone said with an Australian accent

Rock looked up and noticed he was

In a plane

Handcuffed to a heavy box

Over sea

Rock stared outside at the seemingly endless ocean for a while

"What the hell?" he said under his breath unable to piece together what exactly was going on "where the hell am I?" he asked angrily "and who the hell are you people"

"On route to Japan" one of the men said quite happily

"What? Why? Haven't done anything to anyone in Japan" he said certain of that fact

The Australian man shrugged

"we were just told to bring you to a certain place by a certain time without hurting you too much" he stated "look I don't think your going to get killed or anything bad like that but I'm not making any promises"

"Can you at least tell me who's employing you?" rock asked the man

"We don't exactly know some Japanese executive or something like that," he stated simply.

Rock groaned

"this is just like me, getting kidnapped by mercenaries and taken somewhere far away..."he paused "well at least this time they're not out to kill me" he said thoughtfully as he took off the handcuffs (a trick revy had taught him) and moved to stare out of the small planes window.

...oOo...

Revy kicked down balalaika's office door angrily

"Alright where are you bitch?!" she shouted angrily

Balalaika sighed

"I'm going to have to call you back," she said into her phone before glaring at bois who had let the cutlass-wielding woman in "hello revy"

"Don't 'hello revy' me you fucktard!" revy exclaimed "what the fuck have you been stirring up in Japan?" she asked slamming a hand on balalaika's desk

"I don't know what you're talking about" the Russian said simply "I've only been doing minor business there and nothing too dangerous"

"Then do you care to tell me why the fuck I was handcuffed by mercs while my partner was kidnapped?" she shouted shooting a statue across the room in the mist of her anger

"I don't know" balalaika said "but I can ask Chang if he's done anything, just. Don't shoot at my things"

Revy clenched her fists and swore as she kicked the desk that the statue had been placed on

"I can't believe those motherfuckers got the drop on me!"

Balalaika looked at Boris who then led the gunslinger outside calmly before once again picking up her phone

"Chang, baby. You wouldn't happen to have stirred something up with the Japanese and somehow gotten rock involved" she said as soon as the phone was picked up

"First of all, please don't call me baby." He stated "secondly. Definitely not, why do you ask"

"Great" balalaika groaned "now I can't pin you to the bill of getting me a new desk and statue"

"You could always go on a date with me and I could buy you one" Chang chuckled

"Funny" balalaika deadpanned "but this is not the time, it seems that roc has been kidnapped and dragged to Japan and unless we do something about it revy might go over there by herself and shoot up some our associates in the area trying to get him back"

"That could be troublesome," Chang stated thoughtfully "tell you what I'll send shenhua and sawer with her so she won't do anything too stupid"

"So you're not going to stop her from going over there"

"Oh, come on. We both know that rock is more use than he is useless in many situations, to let someone like him die inadvertently would be stupid, not to mention heartbreaking for my darling Rebecca"

"right" balalaika sighed "fine, call me if the situation escalates and for no other reason"

"Not even to ask you out?" he asked in a seductive tone

At that balalaika hung up

"Men" she said shaking her head before looking at the files, she had been working through before the distraction

"But a night out does sound good" she said to herself as she leaned back in her chair.

...oOo...

Rock looked back at the two mercenaries who were due to exchange him as they once again tied him up

"Good luck rock" one of them said putting a blindfold over his face as they exited the car and stepped out into the parking lot of a building he couldn't particularly describe

To be honest they were one of the best kidnappers he'd had but he'd figured that was because he didn't really make a fuss or try to escape

He knew that if they were planning to sell him off revy would rescue him, or balalaika would get involved and when she got involved, _everything_ turned to **shit.**

Rock listened as they entered the elevator and went up to presumably one of the highest floors, not stopping even once.

"if I get shot as soon as I'm passed over, can you do me a favour and tell that lady I was with that this really wasn't her fault?" he asked one of his kidnappers

"She your girl?" he asked

Rock smiled

"It wasn't like that, but I kind of wish it was," he said

"I'll do it for you," the Australian leader he now knew at Jett stated

The elevator doors opened and rock was ordered to step forward roughly before he could even say thank you.

"I believe you brought him in good shape like I asked?" another man's voice said coldly

"He can walk, we didn't bruise him and he's till sane" Jett (presumably) smiled "that good enough for us to get paid in full"

The man retreated for a second before there was the sound of a case being removed from somewhere

He then came over and placed it on something before clicking it open

"50 thousand, a promised"

"Wow wonderful to know that that's what I'm worth" rock said quite amused at this "I would have thought I'd be worth less"

"Well, it looks like it's all here so pleasure doing business with you" Jett said lightly patting rock on the back before leaving with his associate

Rock stood there for a while before the doors slid open and some people entered

"Is he ok?" a woman asked tearfully

_'I know that voice...'_ he thought in confusion

"As you can see he is perfectly fine. The man stated before rock felt someone reach up and remove the blindfold

Rock blinked twice as the light invaded his eyes before staring at the people in the room

"Rokuro I'm so glad you're ok" one of the men said sincerely

Rock opened his mouth to say something but then shut it

"I was so worried about you son" his father smiled putting a hand on his shoulder as his subordinate untied him

"These past few years must have been hell for you" his mother said going forward to hug him but he didn't allow it "Rokuro why won't you hug your mother?" she asked

"_You_ orchestrated my kidnapping" he said incredulously

"Yes" his father said quite proudly "it was hard but we got you out of that hell hole"

"You had me kidnapped and flown into Japan against my will"

"Enough of the details Rokuro" his older brother Ryouichi said "your home now"

"Home?" rock said spitefully "I had built myself a life there"

"how can someone build a life in such a place Rokuro, stop talking nonsense" his father Isamu said dismissively "we paid good money to have you back here and we'll pay more to have you settled back into a good life, a better life than before" he smiled

"We were so angry when we learned the truth about what your executives did" his mother Akemi said "so we located you and brought you back" she then studied his face "hwy aren't you happy?" she asked

"I'm going back," he said firmly

"Going back," his brother said with blatant surprise, "you can't do that after what we did to get you here!"

"I didn't ask to be rescued," he said "I was actually doing quite well back there and I intend to go back whether you like it or not" he stated firmly

"If you want to go back then pay us back the 50 thousand we used to pay those mercenaries" his father said quite smugly

"Gladly, I can get Dutch to wire it into your account by the end of the week" rock said noticing a phone and going over to it "and I'll also pay for the phone bills" he said calling dutch

Of course he had 50thousand lying around

After doing so many good paying jobs over he years and not spending his money on much other than his own apartment, car and various gifts (guns) for revy as well as the odd gifts for his other associates he had been able to keep a lot of money.

Speaking about the gunslinger, she must be on a rampage trying to find him

"Oh" his mother said breaking down in tears before clutching at her heart "Isamu our youngest son is..." she cried sinking to the ground

"Now look what you've done!" his brother shouted

Rock sighed and took a look behind him

His mothers face was going red.

**_Dangerously red._**

"What's going on?" he asked putting down the phone and rushing to his mother aid.

...

Rock stood outside his mother's hospital room staring at a colourful poster that was on a button board

This was nothing like sawyers place

"So what exactly happened?" rock asked

"she has a heart condition which has been getting worse these past few years" Ryouichi said as his father went for help "this is why we need you here Rokuro, we were planning on burying you before she passed as well but then we found out you were alive and she got so happy"

"So what I'm meant to live here until she dies? What if she lives through this Ryouichi, I'd be abandoning my life"

"...you'd be abandoning someone special to you" his brother said sighing and shaking his head "it's just like you to make attachments"

"Well I'd assumed I'd be living there for the rest of my life, not getting kidnapped after _3 years_ and dragged back here"

"Look Rokuro, all I'm asking is that you stay here a year, after that you can move back to that godforsaken city and live your life however the hell you want to"

"A year?" rock said in shock "why so long?"

"because that's all the doctors have given her if she continues to be so upset over your wellbeing, after that you can tell her your moving countries or whatever the hell else excuse you want and just go back there, I won't stop you and I'll make sure dad doesn't either"

Rock took a deep breath

It was just a year...right?

He'd once spent 6 months on one job, spending the nights trying not to get shot up and the days trekking through the Himalayas with revy so they could get the documents to the government safe house.

"Fine" he said "but that's all I'm giving you".

**That was unbelievably fun :D**

**I actually like writing about rocks family and i was sad that there weren't that many fanfics about it**

**I'm calling the bother Ryouichi because it seems to suit him and that's what gunman put it as :D**

**But I changed the parents names (no shit Sherlock)**

**Anyway if you guys review then I'll definitely update probably on Saturday when I do all my updating.**

**Until then I'll try to stay a happy panda (●´∀｀●****)**


	2. apology

**right first of all sorry that this isn't an update**

**i sorta got caught up in my other stories on the hetalia arcive that i didn't feel like updating this**

**i'l try to update soon but i don't know when soon will be but when i do update this i'll probably fit it into my regular updating schedule which consists of other stories**

**(one of which i want to finish before i get to writing this)**

**panda. out.**


	3. Chapter 3

...oOo...

Revy groaned as her bedroom door opened

"Rock I swear to god I will put this bullet in your chest if you open those curtains," she stated lazily reaching for her guns...wherever the fuck they were.

"I not rock" a Taiwanese woman stated coming over to the bed and ripping away the covers instead

"Look chinglish, I'm tired and I spent the night drinking so why don't you fuck off."

"No can do, I know that you are planning trip to get rock and we can work together" she said quite happily "we have job in Japan and we need you"

Revy opened her eyes and glared up at the woman

Dutch had stated that she was not allowed to go and get him since he had his own personal stuff to take care of and he'd made it very clear that there'd be consequences for disobeying

"I'm not allowed to go" revy said

"you no have choice" Shenhua said before Revy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates

The gunslinger slowly looked to her side where a gothic girl stood smiling as she stabbed her with a needle

"_Fuck_..." revy breathed as her world started to fade.

* * *

...oOo...

Pissed.

**_Fucking pissed._**

That's what revy was.

She hated flying on aeroplanes to rescue someone who had called _Dutch_ in saying "oh my mother's sick and I'll probably be staying here in Japan for a while, so don't worry about me no matter how much time passes"

Yea, _right._

Revy had spent the last three years making sure rock didn't get assassinated or any shit like that and he was getting dragged back to Roanapur to be punished for just sneaking away after getting kidnapped and thinking he could just go back to his normal life

"You should try not to break chair arm," a Taiwanese woman stated from in front of revy in her 1st class seat as she sipped on champagne

"Remind me again why this visit is so fucking elegant?" revy asked with tranquil anger

"Because we also doing job in Tokyo which require little diplomacy and you only person who speak proper Japanese while rock doing whatever fuck he doing; also rock just bonus so if he get in way of proper job we drop his ass"

"How does that even work anyway?" sawyer asked ignoring the last comment "Did he teach you the language?"

Revy just looked out of the window and fixed her eyes on the snow white clouds

_'Well we had to do something for six months'_ she thought letting her mind wander

* * *

...oOo...

**_(Flashback)_**

_"So this is the kanji word for tree?" revy asked pointing at the figure rock had written in the snow_

_She already knew enough Japanese to get by but most of it was informal and impolite_

_"Yea" rock smiled happily "and this is dog"_

_"remind me again how the fuck this is meant to help me in any way?" she asked getting slightly more pissed off as the wind speed increased outside the small hillside cave they had climbed their way up to in the fucking snow storm._

_"It probably won't but it's killing time right?" rock asked in that bullshit optimistic tone he loved to use_

_Revy sighed and stared down at the symbols again_

_"if we make it out of here we're going to the yellow flag and spending the night drinking our asses off" revy stated_

_"On me" rock added quite happily "any drink you want and you can even shoot at the bar"_

_Revy then couldn't stop that warm feeling inside of her from creeping up to her face and forcing her to smile_

_"Yea" she breathed internally cursing herself for falling in love with such an idiot._

* * *

...oOo...

Rock sighed as he finally arrived home

He had spent the day with his mother catching up on what he'd been doing for the past year

She seemed ecstatic when he told her that he'd been the communications manager for a delivery company but not so much when he went into more detail.

He'd already been here, what?

A month?

He'd imagined revy would call him or Dutch would call back instead of just accepting that he was going to be gone for the year

The Japanese businessman couldn't help but smile as he opened his front door

"What's so funny?" his older brother asked stepping into this home

"Nothing" rock said firmly before receding back into his thoughts

He'd spent the worst part of his first week clearing out all the dirty and rotten things in his apartment which nobody had bothered to touch since his landlord didn't really have any idea where he'd gone or for how long he'd be gone for, and because he didn't know what to do with all of rocks stuff.

Rock stepped into his apartment locking the door behind him and looking out of the window out of sheer habit

"What are you doing?" his brother asked

"Nothing" rock answered

In Roanapur he'd been stalked so many times it was _not _even funny anymore.

Rock slowly started to make his way to his bathroom the pure thought of having a hot relaxing shower already making him feel better,

"I'm going to go take a shower," his brother said making rock give an irritated sigh

"Go ahead" he said going to take a seat on his couch

Rock closed his eyes and relaxed waiting for his brother to finish up

He hadn't invited him per say so he felt no obligation to pay any real attention to him

Just as he, began to truly relax there was a shriek from the bathroom

Rock was about to go see what was wrong when he heard the familiar click of a gun being pointed to his head

_'Great'_ he thought ducking a gunshot

Rock turned to face his assailant only to see none other than—

"Son of a—" he hissed as she jumped over the couch and kicked him in the chest making him hit the floor. Hard.

His assailant smiled at him wickedly before stomping on his chest mercilessly

"Hello there partner" she smiled

"Oh my, rock your brother is so cute" a Taiwanese woman said dragging his only half dressed brother out of the bathroom

**(Half dressed as in boxers and shirt only)**

"w-what is going on here, who are these people Rokuro?" Ryouichi asked as Shenhua pressed her blade closer to his neck

"Their my associates" rock said before gasping in pain as revy once again stepped on his chest

"this is how this is going to go down" she said in Chinese "you're going to tell me just **_WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING_**!..." the red haired Chinese-American took a deep breath and chuckled "when you suddenly decided to disappear to Japan"

"Look miss whatever the problem is here—" Ryouichi started _trying_ to be diplomatic but immediately stopped as revy took a shot at him

"Can it **_bitch_**" revy snapped in Japanese before once again pointing her gun at rock

"Look revy I'm only here because my mom may not have that long to live and thought I'd be here for her as long as I could"

"So you just take off without any warning? I thought you were kidnapped! Do you know how fucking worried I was?!"

"Aw how very sweet" Shenhua laughed, "what do I do with what his face here?" she asked darkly

"Don't hurt my brother Shenhua" rock said in a rather blank tone, honestly he didn't really have any emotional attachment to his brother

He'd always been that person he was meant to be bonded to but never really got to know well enough to bond with, but that didn't mean that he had no moral obligation to protect him

"Alright, but only cauz you say so" she said happily removing her blade from his brothers throat

"These are the sort of people you paired yourself with in that _hellhole_?" his brother said incredulously

"hey Roanapur may be a hellhole but at least it's not a...wait I started the sentence without thinking of a reasonable ending to it" another voice came as a blonde walked out into the living room holding a mini laptop on which he was typing on

"Benny" rock smiled "I guess that means the entire companies here"

"Well _yea..._but _no._" Benny sighed taking a seat on the couch "Dutch wouldn't let revy come without proper supervision so he let us take a job here and became mission control back in Roanapur"

"So Shenhua?" rock asked staring at the Taiwanese beauty

"chang" the blonde said simply

"And sawyer" he said looking at the woman stood silently at the other end of the apartment holding a chainsaw

"Also chang and possibly balalaika" Benny said stopping and looking up at the group "also lotton or whatever, it seems like someone's stirring something up in the country" Benny stated "and since chainsaw is here it means that some of us may get seriously hurt"

"We get paid big bucks to do job then more money to bring you back to Roanapur" Shenhua smiled playing with her knifes

"Can I get up now?" rock asked revy who pressed her gun down on his forehead

"No, you know why?" revy asked angrily

"Because I was a bad person and I have to repent" rock said almost comically

He had heard revy do this act with Sister Yolanda once

"You **_FUCKER_**" she hissed hitting him with the hilt of the gun but somehow that didn't stop him from laughing

His brother watched this exchange with disgust

"Are you two...together?" he asked which made the room fall silent

"What?" revy questioned with complete cluelessness

"Like together?" he asked "girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"No" rock stated "she's my fiancée"

He had been joking but the statement had made revy go silent and completely red with embarrassment

"Oh" his brother said "really?..."

He didn't sound happy about it_. At all_. But he seemed to have accepted it as a fact

"I was only—" rock started

"Look rock, I'm gonna go head back down to the hotel we're staying at" Benny said pulling a wicked smile to the joke that his brother didn't seem to pick up on "you and revy have fun alright?"

"I will also leave" Shenhua yawned heading for the door after the computer genius

Sawyer gave a small nod before also exiting which only left revy, rock and Ryouichi

"So...revy" Ryouichi said clearing his throat "I'll go get changed and also leave you two alone"

"It's not—" revy started but rock quickly smacked away her gun and gave a very contented smile as he pulled her into a hug **(read: restraining hold)**

"Thanks onii-san" he said as his brother walked into the bathroom and was soon also on his way

Revy struggled against him but rock was physically stronger than her

"What the fuck just happened?" Revy asked her partner in confusion as the front door slammed shut

"_You_ just saved me from thousands of meetings with a billion different girls as my mother tries to set me on a course for _happiness_" rock smirked

He knew his mothers character very well, she was the smothering type who wanted to have grandkids before she died and even though Ryouichi was married, him and his wife had _no_ time for such a thing as kids

He also knew as a fact that she had gone as far as to hope that he'd knock up some random girl one day and tell her that he was going to take responsibility as a father.

"You_ fucker_ we're not engaged!" revy snapped, "Tell him the truth!"

She had now grabbed him by the collar and was shaking him

"No way, unless you want to see me actually get engaged to some other girl"

They were _not _together.

It was definitely never like that but they had a rule

_'Sleep with whoever the fuck you like but don't get attached'_

How this rule came to be, rock had no idea but it was there and he had realised that a long time ago

"Fuck you" revy said pushing away from him and standing up

"So did you miss me while I was gone?" rock asked "I mean it was only a month but you must have missed me"

"Of course I missed you" revy admitted in a sulky tone "y-you usually make me coffee in the fucking morning and bring it to my bedroom"

Rock smiled

He knew the reason was far more meaningful than just that but he didn't press her any further. She'd always had commitment and admitting issues so he knew full well that she'd never really say that she missed him because they'd formed a not so platonic but disappointingly celibate bond.

Revy spared a glance at her incredibly happy partner

"I'm gonna go now" she sighed also heading for the door

"You don't have to go" rock said, "you could stay here"

She could but she was scared of what might have happened. She had missed him a lot while he was gone and didn't want to do anything stupid because of all these feelings that were boiling up inside of her

"Fuck no," she snapped heading out of his apartment door.

Yep. He was truly an idiot.

* * *

**There you go**

**I've finally updated**

**I'd just like to take this time to say that my spelling and grammar are usually off and MS doesn't always pick up on it (maybe because someone messed with it on my computer or whatever I dunno)**

**Also that I may make mistakes that (even if MS doesn't spot it) I probably won't be able to either because I have a hard time with English spelling and grammar (srsly I grew up in England but I still have a rough time getting the hang of it)**

**I did my best on it thought so if you're going to complain about details like that then. Just go away.**

**Seriously.**

**Leave, I don't particularly think I need you to make me feel bad.**

**I really only see writing fanfic as a hobby in which I could do as lazily as I wanted and (hopefully) not get persecuted for doing so**

**It's also one of the reasons why I didn't really update consistently with this.**

**I WAS planning to not update at all and delete it but some people actually seem to like this so I've decided to continue .**

**But seriously if you make a big deal out of misspelling and grammar then I automatically give up even if I do like the story I'm writing.**

**_Any who_**

**I was going t update yesterday but the internet was like "nope not going to work on the computer buut I am going to work on your phones and laptops"**

**Y'know because you can connect your phone to your computers wifi.**

**:D**

**If I get enough review on this then I'll update as soon as possible**

**Oh, and the entire part about revy being seen as rocks fiancée?**

**Kinda important.**

**Panda. Out.**

**ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's pretty short...**

* * *

**..oOo...**

Revy sighed as she followed Shenhua to their target building

"So we go in and state Chang's terms for the guy, right?" she asked once again

"Yes" Shenhua said

"Wouldn't it make more sense to make rock do this?" she asked angrily

"he not part of plan" Shenhua said "he just bonus and it stupid to rely on bonus to do job, what if he get involved and family get dragged in too? Or mother die quicker"

"Right" revy growled following the Taiwanese woman in the building

They were quickly escorted up into the highest room

Everything looked so pristine and high class

Revy felt very out of place.

"Hello there friends" the chairman greeted with a smile on his face as the pair entered

"Please tell your friend to put away her weapons," a guard stated

Revy glared in response before taking out her guns

"A soldier doesn't put away his gun when in the middle of a battlefield," she recited in the way that balalaika had taught her

"True" the chairman laughed before all the guards stationed around the room drew their weapons "now we're on fair grounds"

Revy smirked

"Tell man that Chang says that he refuses to let him do business in china but will let him open shop in South Korea"

Revy repeated the woman's words in Japanese

"What?" the chairman asked his smile fading why not?"

Revy turned to Shenhua sand repeated the question

"Because china triad space and if he open shop then other people will think It ok to open up in triad space" Shenhua said "also tell him that he on thin ice"

Revy did as told starting to get annoyed

"Can't we work this out?" the man asked in Japanese

Revy translated

"No, this not up for negotiation" Shenhua said simply "if he want to expand business then he should have not pissed off balalaika"

Revy looked at Shenhua inquisitively before once again translating

The executive was starting to get angry

"Look I need to open up in china! tell him I will do what he wants" he huffed

Revy translated again

"No" Shenhua said even more firmly "there will be no opening in china, you refuse to do payment plan like others and you make Russian mafia angry so if you open in china you get taken down" Shenhua stated angrily

Revy translated once again getting more bored of the exchange

Then the executive raised his hand

"I'd like to see that man try and come kill me on Japanese soil" the executive stated as his men all cocked their guns "if the triads won't give me permission then I'll go to someone else"

"aww **_fuck_**" revy sighed looking around at all the weaponry pointed at her

Now she knew where this was headed

Chang had probably predicted that this guy was too stupid to listen and probably sent them here to tell him no and set this whole thing off

"Wait" revy called out "we're just the messenger boys" she stated, "you kill us and even balalaika won't be happy and will use her good bonds with the yakuza to take you out"

It was _not_ a lie. After their last mess up in Japan balalaika had decided to befriend as many crime groups in Japan as possible

The man flinched at this

"What could you possibly mean to her?" he asked

"We're her delivery crew" revy stated "or at least I am, killing me is an act of war for that bitch so even once shot goes off and I can report that you're also fighting against her...or I don't make it out of here and she comes out after you herself"

The executive then made his guards lower their guns

"Get the hell out of my office and tell your boss that I will no longer do business with him"

_'Doesn't stop the bloodbath but ok...'_ revy thought giving Shenhua a look that said:

_Let's get the hell out of here._

The Taiwanese beauty huffed and followed her friend out

"This gonna get bloody quick" she sighed as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Rock sat at home on his laptop surfing the internet

It felt nice that he could actually do things like this.

After his extended stay in Roanapur, he'd apparently accumulated enough money to live a normal life and not have to go out and get himself a job so he'd ended up doing exactly that

Suddenly he heard a soft knocking on his front door

The Japanese man got up and headed over expecting to see a cirtain red head here to spend some time with him _'just cauz'_

"Coming" he called as the person knocked again

He opened the door with a smile but then it dropped as he spotted a very distraught looking older brother

"I mean I get that she's actually a very attractive woman but why would you go as far as to get engaged to her?" his brother asked quickly

"What?" rock questioned not getting what he was talking about

"That woman, revy? Did you say her name was?"

"Yea..." rock nodded before finally getting what his brother was going on about "my fiancée"

"I mean I always thought you wanted to settle down with a calm woman not someone who would take a shot at you"

Rock thought back to last night remembering that she had almost shot him in the head

Revy's tendency to actually shoot at him seemed to had spiked up the close they got to each other

"I just love everything about her" rock smiled "I mean I like a calm woman but I also love a woman who can hold her own against 30 heavily built men with loaded guns"

His brother then gave him a look of disgust

"well...if you truly love her then...then let her meet our family for dinner tomorrow night" he stated firmly "that way you can get out parents blessing and you can see my wife again, she's been dying to talk to you since you got back"

He was testing him

Rock had seen his brother do this before with some of the other women they dated, find out what their like, zone in on theri weaknesses and evaluate them before stage managing the nd of theri relationship if he didn't find her to his liking.

Rock opened his mouth to protest but his brother didn't allow it

"Ok. Goodbye Rokuro see you tomorrow," his brother said simply before leaving

Rock stared for a while as is brother retreated down the corridor before shrugging

Sure, it would be a challenge to get revy to go but it would also be quite entertaining...

* * *

**...oOo...**

Revy groaned and looked at her phone which was ringing on her desk

She reached over slowly hoping the person would give up but it just kept ringing and ringing until she finally grabbed the phone and picked up the call

"Yea?" she said quite annoyed

"Revy I need your help" rocks voice came from the other end

At that revy was awake

"What you didn't get shot or anything did ya?" she asked sitting up

"No...You remember my brother?" he said

"Yea I know him" revy stated

"He's gone ahead and told my parents about our_ 'engagement' _and they said they wanted you ever for dinner," he said

Revy went silent before sighing and lying back down

"Well then take care of it" she said coldly

"That's what I'm trying to do" rock said almost desperately "I need you to pretend that we're actually going to get married"

"No revy said simply "I don't wanna get dragged into this shit!"

"Please?" rock asked "or they'll make me marry someone else

"That's you problem" revy said sharply before promptly hanging up but rock called again

_'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it...goddamn it!'_ revy thought picking up the phone again

"I said no rock I will not be your fiancée damn it can't you think about my feelings about this?" she shouted into the phone

"Sorry to disappoint but this isn't rock" Dutch's familiar voice came from the other end of the line

"Shit!" revy exclaimed

"Look if you're busy—"

"No, no... why the hell did you call?" she asked

"I wanted to know where you kept those guns we got from the parisan job" Dutch said "I'm educating the new trainee's"

"In the back of the fucking room under the AK-47 assault rifles" revy said before sighing

"Thanks...and h, revy?" Dutch said

"What?"

"If rock does ask you to marry him I think you should go for it, I mean he is one of the few people you can tolerate for long periods of time"

"It's not—"

_Beep..._

The line went dead

Revy sighed again rolling over on her bed and string at her phone for a while before calling rock back

"I'll fucking do it you asshole but you owe me one"

"Thanks" rock said in an enlightened tone "I'll pick you up in an hour so we can go buy you some nice new clothes"

"You asshole what's wrong with what I wear?" revy spat

"My parent's won't even let you through the front door" rock said simply before hanging up to avoid an argument with the red head

"**_Bastard_**" she said throwing her phone across the room.

* * *

**...oOo...**

**You can all pretty much see where this is going**

**But help in where it could go in the long term is appreciated or updates might become scarce.**

**Until next time :D**

**Panda. Out.**

**ヽ ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	5. Chapter 5

**here you go**

**eat my pretties...ψ(｀∇****´)ψ**

**Sorry the update took long but I DID update but something gliched on the site and I don't think It came up so I've added more to the beginning and...yea :D**

**Also my computer was like, no nternet for u~ and...yea...**

* * *

"Oh. _Hell. **No**_" revy said venomously as rock held up a cute little dress with a very disturbingly happy look on his face

"Come on revy" he said taking a step towards her which made her reflexively step back

"I said no rock!" she exclaimed, "I am not trying that on!"

"Please~" rock begged

Revy stood there firmly for another minute before breaking

"Fine I'll try on the stupid dress but this better be the last fucking one!" she said grabbing the expensive garment and walking into the changing room with it

"We'll also take this one" rock said to the shop assistant who nodded

It was never unusual for him to take women out clothes shopping considering the _interesting_ allowance he received as a teenager

However, this was the first time that the woman completely objected to picking anything for herself

"You better not fucking laugh at me you asshole" revy said storming out of the changing room

Yes.

This was the one

Rock stared at her up and down, the dress was knee length and violet which seemed to suit her well despite...y'know

"Ok now all we need are the shoes," he said in an enlightened tone

"goddamn it rock, you promised this was the _last fucking store_!" revy exploded as rock calmly called the assistant over and paid via credit card "and where the _fuck_ do you get all the money for this anyway?!"

"Unlike someone I don't spend my share of money on toys to fill my special rooms with" rock said simply as he finished the transaction "and I don't get why you're complaining, don't you _like _spending _time_ _with m_e?" he was sure to stress the last few words

Revy was about to exclaimed:

"**_Fuck no_**!"

But before she did all the possibilities of how he could react raced though her mind, most being pretty grim

"Whatever" she huffed taking in a deep breath

Rock smiled

He had learned pretty early on that speaking in that tone got her to do what he liked, of course. He hadn't spoken like that most of the time because it simply wasn't his style and the situation never called for it but now...

"Come on revy, next shoes then hair and makeup~" he sang picking up the bags and starting to drag her away in her newly purchased dress.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Revy stood outside a large suburban Japanese home

She had been here only once before but never like this

She was wearing a beautiful violet dress with a tight black belt around her waist which matched her high heel shoes

"I hate you" she said to her partner who had just rung the doorbell

There was some shuffling inside but nobody had answered yet

Revy then took that time to look down at the engagement ring he had given her

_"Will you marry me revy?" rock asked as he opened the blue velvet box he had purchased not too long ago_

_'How had he asked that so easily?!' _revy thought angrily

Finally the door opened and a beautiful woman stood there with a soft smile on her face

"Rokuro, it's so nice to finally see you again" she smiled before looking at revy "you must be the fiancée?"

"Rebecca" she said forcing a smile

"I'm Reina Ryouichi's wife" she smiled

Revy could already feel that this woman didn't like her at all.

It was like a natural instinct for her, there was a connection between her and rock that she couldn't place

Revy's discomfort grew as she entered the dining room

"You're late Rokuro" a man revy could only assume to be rock's father said in a herd voice

"You know me" rock smiled "always late"

_'That isn't true'_ revy thought looking up at her _'fiancé' _

He was always the punctual stickler for the law in Roanapur. Never late.

"So this is the woman I've heard all about" a cheerful woman revy _KNEW _as rock's mother smiled as she set out the table

She had that righteous emotional feel to her that rock always displayed

"I'm Okajima Akemi" she greeted "but you can call me Akemi"

"Rebecca" revy bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"_Oh_, Rebecca how western" Akemi gushed

"My father was Chinese and my mother was American" revy stated

"Well please have a seat Rebecca" Isamu said

The first test.

Revy pulled a smile.

"I couldn't possibly sit down and let your wife set the table all by herself" revy said

Rock had made it clear that his father always tested his girlfriends in this manner

All of them fell for this trick unless he warned them

"Oh please" Ryouichi's wife smiled "just make yourself comfortable, I hear you came to Japan only a few days ago so it would be inhospitable of us to force you to do anything"

"I insist" revy pressed politely "I was taught that dinner times were a family effort so it would make me feel bad if I didn't help in any way"

It wasn't a lie per say

Sister Yolanda had drilled it into her that dinner was a family effort and that she had to do something to help set up or she could starve the night for all that bitch cared

"If it's that important to you" Akemi caved in leading revy into the kitchen

When all the women were gone, the real challenge began

"So rock, why didn't you tell me that you'd attached yourself to someone," his father said quickly

"I didn't get the chance with being kidnapped and all" rock stated

"Tell me about her family" Isamu said directly

"I don't think that's my place" rock said simply "it's a hard subject for her"

His father glared at him for that comment

"You've done a good job dressing her up" Ryouichi smiled

"Thank you" rock said

_'Damn he noticed'_ rock added mentally

Then the women came back in and set out the food.

Rock tried to make sure he was sat by revy but his family were smart.

He ended up sitting across her that meant that they couldn't communicate without the rest of the family catching it.

"So revy, what brings you to Japan?" Akemi asked

"work" revy answered simply which made everyone at the table freeze (excluding rock) "not many trusted associates of balalaika speak Japanese so with rock here in Japan I was told to fill in his usual role and help sort out some negotiations"

"I thought you killed people for a living" Ryouichi's wife said

"yea and no" revy said promptly "my job is to deliver items to certain people, unfortunately some of the people who interfere are dangerous and I do end up having to take them out if I want to continue living"

Akemi cleared her throat and the table fell into a comfortable silence

"So when is the wedding Rokuro?" Ryouichi asked

"We haven't decided yet" rock smiled "we only got engaged recently so not even all our friends know of it yet"

_'Smooth'_ revy thought continuing casually

"Well I think it's wonderful that you've finally found a woman that you love" Akemi said happily "tell me, when did you realise you loved her?"

"I can't say" rock said, "We were on a government sanctioned mission in an undisclosed location"

This made revy pause

_'the Himalayas'_ she smiled fondly before realising that rock had mentioned that time only to get that reaction out of her

"How exciting" Ryouichi said "and here I thought you were some sort of pirate or something"

This made them both _almost_ choke on their food

_Almost._

Revy looked up at rock as she tried not to laugh and gave him a look that said:

_Pirate? Seriously_

Rock shrugged

"I'm sorry did I offend you?" Ryouichi asked with genuine concern in his voice

"Not at all" rock said regaining his composure

They'd dealt with real pirates before and they'd been a _bitch _to get past

"So how much did the ring cost?" Ryouichi's wife asked quickly changing the subject

The question sounded innocent but rock and revy both knew otherwise

"I'm not sure" revy said staring at it

It was beautiful, none of that traditional diamond shit but a beautiful shade of violet that revy had once described as her favourite shade

_Maybe that was why he made her wear this dress?_

The longer she stared at it the more she knew it was worth.

"Well it's made out of a really rare stone.." rock said dismissively

"That shade is so beautiful fandango right?" Reina said instantly

Revy stared at the woman in confusion

"Oh come on Rokuro you must know how much it cost if you bought it especially for her," Ryouichi said

"Remember that time when we went to do that job in Paris?" rock asked looking at revy

The auburn haired girl gave a nod

She had killed around 70 guys those three weeks and barely made it out alive, but in the end it had all been worth it for that **_HUGE _**payout

"That much" rock said which made revy-for the first time that night- effectively choke. On. Her. Food.

"Are you alright?" Akemi asked going over to help the Chinese-American woman

"You spent _50 grand_ on a **_ring_**?!" she exclaimed angrily

"Yea" rock nodded

"I can't wear this!" she shouted taking it off and placing it on the table "how the hell did you even manage to buy a 50 grand ring in Paris?"

"Benny knew a guy" rock said quite happily, "He was quite nice too, made the ring really quickly but cried when I took away his most valuable gem"

"50 grand?" Ryouichi questioned

"In us dollars" rock confirmed

This made revy even angrier

"Do you know what I could have done with that money? I could have bought an assortment of guns!" revy huffed in mandarin

"You have an assortment of guns" rock stated also switching languages before thinking back to her various artillery rooms

"Why the fuck did you even get paid that much anyway?" revy huffed angrily remembering the payout

* * *

**...oOo...**

**_(flashback)_**

_Doran smiled at the black lagoon crew_

_"Balalaika was right, you are the right people for these types of jobs"_

_"Yea yea, now pay up frenchie" revy said roughly_

_She was covered in blood and an annoyingly messy person at the moment_

_"Oui" the man smiled before signalling his men forward with their briefcases_

_"30 grand for each and every one of you" he smiled as the men opened the cases and showed the money before giving them all individual cases "but for you Japanese man..."_

_Rock frowned in confusion as they brought forward two cases_

_"50 grand, a way of our mademoiselle saying thank you for not leaving behind her brother in that fire"_

_Rock took the two cases_

_"What the fuck?" revy growled angrily "what the fuck are you going to do with 50 grand?" she said spitefully_

_It WAS only fair that he got paid almost double, he'd done a lot of things he didn't have to on this mission and if he hadn't it could have all gone down_

_"I think I'll buy a ring" rock smiled_

_"Yea right" revy chuckled bitterly before turning to finally leave_

* * *

**...oOo...**

**(now)**

"Look I don't see why you're so angry," Akemi, said trying to calm the American-Chinese woman down

"Yea, if you'd like I'll just buy you another ring" rock smirked still in mandarin that made revy go red

"I'm leaving," she said simply getting up

She was about to head out into the corridor before she stopped

"thank you for your hospitality" she said bowing and everything like rock reminded her before continuing to storm out

"What a catch" Akemi said in an enlightened tone "so _fiery_"

"She is" rock smiled also getting up "but right now the fire is directed at me so I think I should try to calm her down"

"You spent 50 grand on a ring for that woman" Ryouichi's wife said, "You must _really_ love her"

"I do," Rock said simply before going after her.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Ryouichi walked into his bedroom wile undressing

"So what did you think about my brothers fiancée"

"She's certainly pretty" Reina said simply

"But more bellicose than she let on" Ryouichi said pointedly before walking back out "I'm going to take a shower ok?" he called into the bedroom

"right" Reina sighed

Their marriage was more like a forced friendship than anything else

She then listened for her husband to walk into the bathroom and turn on the water before she quickly went over to her jewellery box and dug deep for...

Rokuro had left it on purpose

She knew it.

She sighed wistfully as she slipped on the amethyst ring

It was definitely worth 50 grand all right, maybe even more

However, that did not matter

She had missed him _so much._

Before she had married his brother they had been close, everyone knew it. Everyone thought she was going to marry him but apparently not.

No.

She ended up being pressured into a marriage with his older _'more responsible'_ brother

She would have been happy if she had married him, she was a working woman _damnit_

If he didn't work then she would earn enough to give them both a stable living

She _loved_ him that much

But still it was not meant to be...

And now he was with that woman

Just thinking about her made her blood boil.

Reina sighed before holding the ring up to the moonlight

It shone beautifully in the night

_'This ring was meant to be mine' _she thought before taking it off and hiding it carefully in her jewellery box _'he was meant to be mine'_

Not that belligerent, rough, unladylike **dog.**

No.

This just wouldn't do.

Wouldn't do?

No, it was more than that

This was **_unacceptable._**

* * *

**...oOo...**

**Alright that's your update**

**Sorry it's so short again and sorry if there are spelling mistakes but I really should be doing something else right now**

**I'll try to make the next update quick but I'm really just making this up as I go**

**If you want more interactions with the family please say so but if you'd like me to focus intensely on the mission then...yea**

**Bt I dunno I kind of like talking about the family**

**I kind of named Ryouichi's wife the second time I came back to this and decided to finish the goddamn chapter so...yea...**

**Also. That last bit about Reina (Ryouichi's wife)**

**Important.**

**Well...important if things go the way I am vaguely planning for them to go in...**

**thanks meech for your review it helped me make this chapter longer :D**

**Until next time**

**Panda. Out.**

**ヽ (●´****｀●)****ノ**


	6. Chapter 6

**alright guys so sorry this isn't an update but...yea**

**i've been busty and really sick for a while (and it just got really bad this weekend which is when i was planning to update everything)**

**but now i'm starting to feel better**

**for some stories i know where im going but i don't know how to write it down...**

**but for some stories i just cant think on where to go so review with ideas because they make the world go around :D**

**i hope i can update for everything soon so please have faith in me**

**i'll try not to postpone updating for too long though**

**panda. out.**


End file.
